


bodrum katı

by croirerin



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croirerin/pseuds/croirerin
Summary: "Kahl, Kurbağa Clyde'a sen cevap vermek ister misin?"
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	bodrum katı

Yuvarlak geniş masanın etrafına dizilmiş kısa bacaklı sandalyelerin her birinin üzerinde yer alan oyuncaklar, önlerindeki çay bardakları ve içi boş kek tabakları ile kilolu çocuğa çevirmişti başlarını. "Söylesene Eric," ince ve kulak tırmalayan sesiyle dikkatleri kendine çeken Polly Prissypants konuşmasını sürdürürken üzerindeki bakışları kahverengi saçlı çocuğa yöneltmişti. "Kyle ile nasıl çıkmaya başladınız?" 

Kızıl kıvırcık saçları, yeşil şapkasının dışına taşan oğlan gülümseyen dudaklarıyla yanında kıkırdan erkek arkaşının masadaki elinin üzerine elini koydu ve Eric'in utangaçça bakışlarını karşısındaki oyuncak kurbağaya çevirmesine sebep oldu. "Oh, bunu Kurbağa Clyde da sordu ama bu hikayeyi daha önce de anlatmıştım, çok kez."

Masadan mızmızlamalı bir ses yükselirken Eric başını sağ omzuna eğdi ve kirpiklerinin altından sevgilisine baktı. "Sen anlatmak ister misin, Kyel?" Kızıl saçlı oğlan gülen ifadesini bozmadan kafasını sağa ve sola salladığında Eric oturduğu yere iyice yerleşti "Peki o zaman, ben anlatayım." dedikten sonra oyuncaklarının sevinç dolu teahüratlarıyla derin bir nefes aldı.

-

Heterokromi gözlerin sahibi, havaya kaldırdığı el hareketlerini geri geri yürüdükçe uzaklaştığı oğlana kaldırırken görmediği cüsseye çarpana kadar bağırdı, "Götüne girsin Craig!" Oğlan hızla arkasını dönüp son birkaç yılda hızla boy atan basketbolcu çocuğu görene kadar ona çarpan kişiye bağırmak için hazırlanıyordu ama çarptığı kişinin kızıl saçlı oğlan olduğunu görünce yüz ifadesi yumuşadı, çatık kaşları düzeldi ve sıktığı dişlerini gevşetti. "Kahl?"

Elleri yeşil montunun ceplerinde yer alan oğlan nefesini dışarı verip gözlerini devirirken cevapladı, "Adım Kyle, koca götlü." Kızıl oğlan bakışlarını kilolu oğlanın renkli gözlerine diktiğinde yüzünün yanmasıyla bakışlarını çok geçmeden yine ondan uzaklaştırdı. "Okul çıkışı yine sizde miyiz?"

Eric, tek kaşını kaldırıp gülmesini sürdürüren Kyle tarafından koluna dirsek yemeden hemen önce konuştu. "Evet, annem yine asla yiyemeyeceğiniz tatlılardan yapacak. Özellikle Kinny'nin hayal dahi edemeyeceği turtalardan ve keklerden."

-

Kilolu oğlan ıslanmış kırmızı ceketini çıkarıp sandalyesinin yanına astığında Polly Prissypants'in iki elini yakaladı ve oyuncak bebeği döndürmeye başladı. Üst kattan gelen eski şarkılar bodrum kata boğuk bir tonda geliyordu ve Eric, oyuncağıyla sürdürdüğü dansını, pembe elbisesindeki lekeler dikkatini çekince durdurdu. Kımızı lekeler Eric'in kaşının seğirmesine sebep olurken Polly'i yerine geri bıraktı, masadaki boş tabaklar dağıttı dikkatini.

"Anne! Tatlılar nerede?" Bodrum katın merdivenlerine yaklaşıp yukarı doğru bağırdığında bodrumu aydınlatan ışık zayıfladığı için kendi kendine açılıp kapanıyordu. Eric kızıl saçlı sevgilisine çevirdi başını. "Birazdan gelir mi diyorsun, Kahl?" Adımlarını ona yönelttiğinde başını hızla aşağı yukarı salladı. "Haklısın, bence de."

-

Stan ile Kenny oyun sırası onlarda olduğu için oyun konsollarını ellerine aldıkları sırada Eric elinde cips kasesiyle sırtını Kyle'a yasladı ve Kyle'ın hızlanan kalp atışlarını sırtında hissederken keyifle atıştırmalıkları ağzına attı. Bir şey demek istiyordu kızıl saçlı, konuşma başlatıp Eric'in bütün dikkatini çekmek belki; ya da Eric kimsenin katılmadığı düşüncelerini dile getirirken onu seyretmeyi ama bu o an biraz zor gelmişti bu yüzden sadece Eric'in şampuan kokusu burnuna ve ciğerlerine ulaşırken oğlanın cips yiyişini izledi.

O gün oğlanların yatıya kalması, ikilinin Kenny ve Stan uyuduktan sonra uyanık kalmasıyla yalnız olmalarını sağladı. "Biliyor musun ne var Kahl?" Kyle yerdeki yatağından kalkıp Eric'in yatağında ona yer açtığı yere oturduğunda odadaki tek ışık kaynağı dışarıdan gelen sokak lambaları ve parlak aydı.

"Kyle." Adını düzeltip yeşil şapkasını kenardaki komidine koyan kıvırcık saçlı oğlan saçlarının önünü gergince karıştırırken kendi kendine düşünmeden edemiyordu,Tanrım ben buna nasıl aşık oldum?

"Ben de öyle dedim, Kahl." Kyle göz devirirken Eric cümlesine devam etti. "Bana bakış şeklini seviyorum." Kyle'ın yeşil irisleri zar zor görebildiği farklı renkli gözlerdeyken titreyen nefesinin altından Eric'in diyeceklerini bekliyordu, aynı zamanda kalbi göğüs kafesini zorluyor, vücut ısısı yükseliyordu. Eric uyuşuktu, kızıl saçlı oğlanın onu sabırsızca beklediğini bildiği için kelimelerini bir süre ağzında bekletiyor, yeşil irisleri merakla açılan oğlanı sabırsızlıktan öldürmek için uğraşıyordu. 'Tanrım, söylesene artık.' diye bağırmak istiyordu Kyle.

"Pis ve sinir bozucu bir yahudi olduğun gerçeğini atlarsak bana aşık olduğun-" Kyle, Eric'in saçmalıklarını kaldıramayacak kadar mutlu ve sabırsızdı, bu yüzden onu susturdu, dudakları ile. Kahverengi saçlı kilolu oğlan şoktan dolayı gözlerini kocaman açarken Kyle utançtan gözlerini yummuştu ve olacakları büyük bir korku ve merak içinde beklemeye başladı. Eric belki onu geri itecek ve bağırıp herkesi uyandırdıktan sonra Kyle'ın ne yaptığını büyük bir tiksintiyle anlatacaktı, ertesi gün de bütün okula ya da daha kötüsü, Eric onunla dalga geçmeyecek; direkt ondan nefret edecekti. İşin kötü yanı da buydu, Cartman'ın ne yapacağı büyük bir gizemdi, onun sağı solu belli olmuyordu.

Kyle dudakları hâlâ Eric'in kımıldamayan dudakları üzerindeyken yaptığından pişman oldu ve 10 saniye geriye gitmeyi diledi, deli gibi korkuyordu ve dudaklarını geri çekmek için hareketlenmişken Eric'in tombik parmaklarını ensesinde, kızıl olanın kafasını kendisine doğru asılırken ve dudaklarını hareketlendirirken buldu.

Kyle'ın korkusu çok hızlı bir şekilde kaybolup yerini heyecana bırakırken ensesindeki eller yukarı kayıp kızıl, kıvırcık saçları bulduğunda Eric'de heyecandan hızlanan nefesi yüzünden geri çekilmek zorunda kalmıştı. Kyle alnını kilolu oğlanın alnına yasladığında Eric yarı kapalı gözleriyle "Bu da neyin nesiydi..." diye söylendi. "Kyle sen çok geysin."

"Kapa çeneni."

-

Eric kızıl saçlı sevgilisinin arkasına geçti ve oğlanın aşağı düşmüş kafasını tutup kaldırdı. "Üzgün olduğunu biliyorum, Kahl ama her şey halloldu." Oğlanın yeşil gözleri Eric'i izlerken Eric onun elini yakaladı ve ayağa kaldırdı. Ayakta güçlükle duran kızıl saçlı oğlana belinden sarılan Eric, kafasını uzun boylu sevgilisinin ıslak göğsüne gömdü. "O kız aklını çelmiş olabilir ama artık bitti. Şimdi sonsuza kadar bana aitsin."

-

Eric büyük bi hayal kırıklığı ile erkek arkadaşını ve yanındaki kızı, kızın kıkırdamaları sürerken elini yeşil şapkalının omzuna atmasını, üst üste attığı bacaklarını kızaran oğlana değdirmesini; arkasına sindiği ağacın gövdesini sıkıca kavrarken izliyordu. Ardından Kyle uzandı ve kızı öptü, Eric ise irileştirmiş olduğu gözlerle gerçek olmasını reddettiği sahneyi seyrediyordu. Bir süre sonra öpücük bitti, sarıldıktan sonra kız kalktı ve oğlan arkasından el salladı. Çift renkli gözlerin sahibi sindiği ağacın arkasından çıkıp banktaki sevgilisinin yanına ilerlediğinde Kyle sıçradı. Eric'in çevresindeyken bu kadar heyecan yapması ve çıkmaya başladıkları hâlde hâlâ aşırı tedirgin olması can sıkıcıydı ona göre. "Hey Cartm- ya da bebeğim mi demeliyim? Buna hâlâ alışamadım koca götlü- yani Cartman. Yine adını kullandım, kahretsin." Çilli oğlan kızarık yanakları ve biraz çatık kaşlarıyla bakışlarını kaçırıyordu ki sessiz kalan oğlana çeviri bakışlarını. Eric tepki vermeden beklediği için Kyle ister istemez daha da tedirgin olmuştu. "İlaçlarını aldın mı?"

"Evet."

Kyle kütüphaneye gideceğini söyleyerek ayrıldıktan sonra Eric de durgun bir şekilde oradan ayrıldı. O akşamüstü kızıl saçlı oğlan evine giderken cebindeki titreşimle durdu, açtığında Eric'in ona uğramasını istediğini gördü. Hoş, evi yol üzerindeydi ve kapıyı birkaç çalış sonrası Liane açtı. "Hoş geldin Kyle, içeri girsene. Eric odasında."

-

Polis Harrison ve adamları girdikleri evde karşılaştıkları ilk şey fırındaki yanık kek ve mutfak zeminindeki ölü beden, Bayan Cartman, olmuştu. Kadın göğsünden çok kez aldığı bıçak darbeleriyle öldürülmüş, telefona ulaşmaya çalışır vaziyette bulunmuştu.

Adli tıp kadınla ilgilenirken bir başka polis grubu tetikte bir şekilde evdeki diğer odaları incelemiş, son olarak bodrum kata inmişti.

Oyuncaklarla çevrili masanın bir ucunda oturan kilolu çocuk, masada nefes alan tek kişiydi, kızgın bakışlarını ona silah doğrultan polislere kaldırdığında diyecek şey bulamamıştı. Yanındaki kanlı bedeni görenler hızlıca kızıl saçlı baygın oğlanın yanına koşup nabzına baktılar. Oğlan çok kan kaybetmişti ve onu hızlıca çıkarırlarken Cartman'ı da kelepiçelerle çıkardılar. 

Şizofren hastası Eric Cartman, annesi Liane Cartman ve erkek arkadaşı Kyle Broflovsi'yi öldürme suçuyla izole edildi.

**Author's Note:**

> çok uzadığı için sonlara doğru çok baştan savma oldu gibi geldi bana ve umarım bu çok cringe kurguyu azıcık da olsa sevmişsinizdir 🥺
> 
> hani belki sonradan düzenler daha ayrıntılı yazarım ama çok uzuyor bu yüzden şimdilik böyle kalacak neyse hadi öptüm💖


End file.
